A Servant to Asgard
by ShibaMyuki
Summary: A long time ago, in order to make peace with the ruler of Asgard, I Harita made peace with Odin in order to keep my secret. I would leave my home and my brother, and serve in the palace for a long time, here is my story as I try to survive not only Odins rule but his son Lokis as well. (This story will make small references to the book series thirst, but it is not a crossover.)


_In the beginning _

"If I leave with you and serve you on Asgard, do you swear to not only leave them alone, but to keep my secret along with my brothers from the other realms including Asgard." Harita asked feeling of dread settling over her.

"I do, but in return not only will you serve Asgard but you will be completely cut off from your brother and anyone here, any contact with them will result in punishment." Odin said and her insides tightened.

"Deal." She said and walked forward dealing her fate, she turned and watched her friends eyes fade from her view as they left the human world.

_The Frost giant war_

During the time of the frost giant war, Harita stayed close to Odin's side helping him heal, she had became somebody he could trust, she wished she could have said the same thing.

When war was over Harita walked with Odin the bottom of her dress stained with blood, she couldn't help but to think that to many had died, there could have been another way. Lost in her thoughts she almost missed Odin picking up a small baby, "He's small, for a giant." she said softly.

"He could help us, we can make permanent peace with him, I will raise him like my son." Odin said.

"Are you sure that is wise My king?" she asked.

"If I don't take him he will die." Odin said.

"I mean using the boy like this."

"I will tell him who he is when the time comes." Odin said and she sighed

"What will you name him?" she asked.

"Loki."

_The Boys growing up as kids_

As Loki grew up alongside his brother Thor, he grew rather fond of Harita, she grew fond of him as well, she certainly tried to make up for the obvious favoritism to Thor from Odin, Frigga of course shared the same views as Harita and could tell that Odin favored Thor to Loki.

One time in particular caused Harita and Loki to bond more, Loki looked around the age of seven, she helped him that morning get ready for breakfast while another servant helped Thor, and she led them both to the table where she bow respectively and stood off to the side, while they ate Odin turned to Thor, "You and I have a special day planned Thor." he said and started talking about the plans, Odin didn't noticed Loki softly asking if he was excused, he didn't notice the look of heartbreak on his face, Harita did and with a nod from Frigga she left the room. She found Loki in his room fighting back tears, she went to him and took his hands, "Hey, Loki, don't cry." She said wiping his eyes gently.

"It's not fair, why does Thor get all this special treatment? Am I not good enough for him? Does he not love me the same?" Loki asked his voice breaking

"No, that's not it at all." Harita said though she knew it was a lie, "I'll tell you what, I'll talk yo your mom and see if I can spend the day with you, if you want me to that is?" She asked happy to see a grin forming.

"I would love that! Do you think you could teach me magic?" Loki asked.

"Of course I can, now why don't you stay here and read a bit on magic while I go talk to Frigga" Harita said and left.

She approached Odin who was getting and Frigga, "My king,I think you need to tell Loki, and soon." she said looking him.

"I will do no such thing." Odin said, "And hear me if you utter a word you will be punished." he said riding off before she could say anything else.

"I have a request my queen, I would like to spend the day with Loki, teaching him magic, I already talked with him and he seems happy with spending the time to learn." she said.

"Of course I accept, Loki must feel terrible" Frigga said kindly.

"He does and thank you." she said bowing before leaving.

When she arrived she saw Loki on his bed calmly reading. She loved how quickly he was to calm down, had it been reversed she knew Thor would have had a tantrum. She sat on the edge of his bed, "So have you decided which spell you want to use?"

Loki nodded, "Can I learn how to multiply?"

"You can, but it may be hard to learn, it took me awhile to get used to it but I got other stuff really fast. It all depends on what you are good at. What I am trying to say if, don't be discouraged. Also you will be tired when you use, until you master it. Okay?" she said and he nodded, "Good, now when you practice this spell, think about looking in a mirror." She said and he stood, "Close your eyes and do as I say." Loki closed his eyes and focused, a small flicker of a clone appeared and he stopped, "You almost did it." she said.

He smiled though he was already feeling a bit more tired, "I want to try again." he said.

"Okay, go for it." Harita said.

Loki focused again and made one appear for a few seconds. Harita smiled proudly, "You are doing amazing Loki." she said, "Keep trying while I make Lunch for you and the queen" she said and left. When she got down to the kitchen she started to prepare her mind wandering while she worked, she wished she could go back home and see them, just for a few minutes. She finished the food and set the table sending another servant to get the Queen while she went to get Loki.

When she arrived to his room he was asleep on the bed and she chuckled, "Loki" she said shaking him gently, "It's time to get up."

He jolted awake, "I did it Harita."

"You did, and I'm guessing you were tired."

"Yes, I didn't realize I would be that tired." he said.

"Well come on down for lunch and I'll explain." she said walking with him, "Basically when you cast any spell you are taking energy from yourself and putting it into the spell, until you get used to using magic this will happen."

Loki nodded and sat down and she served them the food, "enjoy." she said backing away so they could eat.

After lunch Loki wanted to continue but she shook her head, "You need to rest, to much strain can hurt you." she said walking him to his room.

Loki nodded and laid in his bed and as Harita was about to leave he said, "I know you aren't human, or from Asgard, I've heard Father speak with mother, he said you have amazing power."

Harita hesitates, "your Father is correct Loki, but I cannot tell you the story now, you are to young."

"but..." he started.

Harita cut him off, "You are to young, and you will get nightmares." she said and kissed his forehead, "Soon I will tell you dear prince." she said and leaves letting him sleep.

Later that night Thor and Odin arrived and she bowed formally.

"I assumed Loki would be here." Odin commented.

"He has had an exhausting day." she replied.

"He hasn't been following you around while you did your chores has he?" Odin asked.

"Actually she was teaching him magic." Frigga said.

"He wanted me to and since he felt left out today I asked if I could help him out." Harita said.

"He shouldn't be learning magic." Odin said, "He is a prince of Asgard."

"No he isn't, and eventually he will realize that, so you need to tell him." she said.

"No, I will not speak of this again, I will tell my son when I want to." He said before leaving.

"The fool." she said watching him and sighed sadly.

He was going to cause a lot of trouble for himself, Asgard and the other realms she could feel it.

(A/N Just to left you all know, Updates will only happen after at least one one comment with helpful tips and comments, it helps.)


End file.
